The Celestial Court
The Celestial Court is an ancient and powerful group of angels who represent light and positivity. The Court is responsible for imprisoning the phantoms into the Dark Dimension where eventually, they were released after Elena used her power. Novels The Celestial Court is to the south of the Dark Dimension and corresponds to Heaven. Its architecture, predominantly white and blue, is full of minarets. It has been stated that the angels protected Elena during the car accident that tragically killed her parents when she was younger. After Elena dies years later, she becomes a Guardian and embraces her destiny as a Earth Guardian. The Return Series After the incidents and destruction caused by kitsune, the leader of the blonde guardians of the Celestial Court reveals that Elena was originally destined to become a Guardian. The Celestial Court agrees to reverse what was done in Fell's Church and erase the events and the memories of all that happened there. Elena can return to her home of Fells Church, as if she had never died, and Stefan will be accepted as the love of her life. In Midnight, Vickie Bennett, Sue Carson and Mr. Tanner are all resurrected, but nothing can be done for Damon, who had died. Angered, Elena begins to unleash her Wings of Destruction, but a soldier named Lenea stops her. The Three Guardians of the Celestial Court decide that Elena is unfit to wield the wings, so they clip them off. Elena's wings and telepathy (with everyone but Stefan) are lost, and she is practically fully human again. The Hunters Series The Salvation Series Powers and Abilities They have special abilities and auras. The powers have made it blood irresistible to vampires and other supernatural creatures. *'Superhuman Senses' - They have learned to control their senses of hearing, vision, taste, touch, and smell. *'Telepathy' - They can communicate non verbally, using their mental senses. *'Time Manipulation' - Guardians can go back in time, causing the resurrection of the dead, memory loss, and the physical restoration of the damaged. *'Wings of Power' - Guardians have several different wings which all have specific powers and functions given to them from the afterlife. These are the different kinds of wings: *#'Wings Of Protection' - These wings are strong and, like the name, are very useful in order to protect themselves and whomever is there with them. *#'Wings Of Purification' - These wings are white in coloring. They have the ability to remove all sins of an individual as well as their memories. *#'Wings Of Remembrance' - These wings are violet-blue in color. They can restore someone's memories. *#'Wings Of Redemption' - These wings are rainbow-colored. They can redeem people of their sins. *#'Wings Of The Wind' - These wings are gold in color. Their function is to create wind. These wings also help Guardians to fly. *#'Wings Of Destruction' - These wings are used to destroy anything that stands in a Guardian's way, including obstacles or possible dangers. *'Sacred Blood' - The blood of a guardian is the ultimate weapon that is used to destroy all of the evil creatures of the Universe. It's the only thing that can destroy the Old Ones, and prevent their resurrection. Tree of the Guardians The Celestial Court | ----------------------------------------------------- | | | Idola Ryannen Susurre | | | Red Guardians Blonde Guardians Brown Guardians | | | ----------------------------------------------------- | -------------------------------------------------------------------------- | | | | | | Andrés Montez Javier Mylea Elizabeth Gilbert Elena Gilbert Margaret Gilbert Other Guardians (Half Vampires, Fallen Angels) | ----------------------------------------------------- | | | Sage Katherine von Swartzschild Devil Types of Guardians *Principle Guardians *Celestial Guardians *Guardians *Earthly Guardians The Court can recruit adepts among human beings, though endowed with certain qualities. This is the case of Elena. When she was 14, while she was in the car with her parents, the Guardians were invisible to human eyes, to kill the young girl and bring them to the Celestial Court. Elena, however, saw them and pointed to her father, who then became distracted, therefore, causing the accident that killed her parents. Because of their dedication and their nature, the Guardians can be corrupted by their own personality and desire. This was in the case of an angel who desired more power and turned manipulative, cruel and evil. This individual is now known as The Devil. Enemies *'The Old Ones': Not much is known if in the past, the Celestial Court and the Old Ones had an altercation, but it is known that the Guardians can not revive and intervene in the fate of the vampires. The clearest example of the conflict between the two groups was the appearance of Klaus in Fell's Church. Although not mentioned, the Court intervenes with the return of Elena in the final battle and the invocation of the ghosts of the Civil War to destroy the Old Ones. Later, Elena is brought back to life by the power of Guardians. In Destiny Rising, there is mention of a legend about the ultimate weapon that could be used against the Old Ones, the sacred blood of the Original or Principal Guardians. The Guardians mention that the Old Ones are extremely powerful, and that they threaten the Celestial Court as well as the entire planet. *'The Devil': He was one of the angels, but because of his personality and desire, he turned evil, cruel and manipulative, to the extent that the Court had to exile him to another world in order to prevent further damage and corruption in the Dark Dimension. After the exile, the fallen angel wanders on Earth, where he met a young mortal French woman. They fell in love and had a son named Sage. Some time later, the woman died but her spirit or soul was condemned to Hell because of the great love she had for the fallen angel. The fallen angel called himself "The Devil" and at some point after the death of his beloved, The Devil met one of the ancient Old Ones, Klaus, who ended up making a deal to oppose the Guardians. *'The Kitsune': Not much is known about the relationship between the Kitsune and the Angels, but the Court completely disapproves of the actions of these deities in the human world, to the point of intervening, and turning back time. Initially, they lived in the Dark Dimension, but after Elena returned from the afterlife, some of the kitsune decided to move to Earth and capture the new Guardian. The consequences of their actions was the destruction of the entire species. *'The Phantoms': The phantoms are the evil counterparts to the angels/guardians and they are adversaries of the angels/guardians. The Phantoms are the essence of evil and therefore, are in constant conflict with the angels. A long time ago, the guardians and the phantoms had a huge turbulent confrontation, ending with the imprisonment of the evil beings into the Dark Dimension's moon. Later, a new guardian (Elena) faces the kitsune, causing her power to break the seal that held the evil beings imprisoned. This resulted in freeing the Phantoms, which ended up invading Earth. TV Series *The Celestial Court does not appear in the show, but the spirits or Nature could possibly be the counterpart to the Guardians in the novels. *The Spirits have control of the Other Side. They usually act through other beings, and their actions are mostly neutral to extreme. *Nature is the most powerful identity or consciousness as well as the creator of matter and energy of the entire planet. It is consistently mentioned as being manipulative, overprotective, neutral, extremely intelligent and calculating. Trivia *The Celestial Court and the Guardians are the opposition of The Infernal Court, The Original Phantoms and Normal Phantoms. **The Infernal Court is literally the antithesis of the Celestial Court. Both courts are the representatives of Chaos and Order respectively. They maintain the balance (One won't exist without the other). **The Phantoms are opposed to the principles and foundations of the existence of the guardians. They corrupt the human essence, causing the condemnation and destruction of immortal essence. *In Destiny Rising, it is revealed that The Old Ones and the Guardians had a very turbulent and hostile past, to the point that the Principal Guardians are the only ones capable of defeating them. **The Old Ones are opposed to peace, good, order, and the cycle of existence (life and death). They "stop" the process of life and death, causing "stagnation" in the existence of humans. *The guardians are described as dedicated and extremists. *Contrary to popular belief, angels can not and do not interfere directly in the lives of others, unless it is absolutely necessary. *The Celestial Court can not intervene in the fate of the vampires. *In essence, the angels have no gender, but in the novels, it is possible to assume that the three leathers of guardians are three women. *The Principal Guardians are the first angels in history, and may be the equivalent of the archangels in reality. *In the books, it is not mentioned what kind of angel the Devil was, but it can be assumed that he was part of the Red or Blonde Guardians. *In the reality, most of the angels and all of the archangels end with the "el" suffix. In the novels, the Guardians don't have this characteristic in their names. **"El" means "in God/Deity" and the first half of the name means what each individual angel specializes in. *The symbol of the Celestial Court is the infinity sign. See also Category:Groups Category:Novel Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Species Category:Angels